ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry 11: Episode 1 then there was 11
Category:Episodes And Then There Were 11 is the first episode of Harry 11 A smaller ship is being blasted by a large, orange one, piloted by Sonic. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Sonic's ship. This causes Sonic horrible injuries. The smaller ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 11 year old boy named Harry Elevenson finishes school for the winter holidays. His life is shown here; he first gets in trouble for flying a paper airplane into his teachers head. He then tries to stop the school bullies, bully 1 and bully 2, from beating up a kid. Harry gets beaten up and hung by his underwear in a tree with the kid. His Brother, rex shows up in his Car and helps Harry get down. As Ben enters the Car, he tells Rex how much he has been looking forward to their holiday, until he spots his least-favorite picture, The mona lisa (who claims that "someone" persuaded her mother this would be good for her). When they arrive at the house, Harry see's that Rex wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating poo,wee and Insects (they decide to work together on saving food for the entire winter).Harry wanders off into the forest in anger after an argument with Rex and he notices a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Harry and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Harry's wrist, scaring him. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows a shadow of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Articguana. Articguana screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because "he's frozen", but realizes that he is not cold and he can move and decides to test his power out, launching iceballs at the trees and ends up starting a cold forest. Back on Sonic's ship, Sonic is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends two drones to retrieve the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Articguana explains his story to Rex. Harry asks Rex if he thinks He will stay a "monster", but then Rex says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gives him a weird look from Harry. Then a beeping sounds and Articguana turns back into Harry in a flash of red light. Rex says Harry should not mess around with the Omnitrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. Harry decides to try the Omnitrix again. Rex watches as Harry turns into Diamondhead and Diamondhead discovers his Diamond powers by shooting diamonds at her. Diamondhead goes into the woods to have some fun. His diamonds hit two drones and he jumps, almost hit with a laser. One of the drones chases Diamondhead until he bites the drone. Diamondhead defeats the first drone, but then the Omnitrix times out and he reverts back to Harry. He is knocked to the ground and is getting targeted with the laser from the second drone.